As a light emitting device provided with a semiconductor light emitting element (hereafter, “light emitting element”), light emitting devices using a resin package provided with leads and molded resin are known. For example, with a light emitting device for a display, to improve the contrast, a black resin package that uses black resin is known. A two-color resin package for which white resin is used for the inner surface of the recess in which the light emitting element is placed, and black resin is used around that is also known. By using a two-color resin package, it is possible to improve the contrast while reducing the absorption of light from the light emitting element. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-130714 discloses such a conventional light emitting device.